leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Charge (move)
If you were looking for the move called Charge in Japanese, see . Charge (Japanese: じゅうでん Charge) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generation III If the user's next move is , it will deal twice the usual amount of damage. Charge can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing an Electric-type move (other than itself) to have its base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Generation IV onward If the user's next move is Electric-type, its power will be doubled instead of the damage dealt (resulting in virtually the same effect). Charge now also raises the user's stat by one stage. Charge can also be used as part of a Super Contest combination, with having more appeal points if used in the next turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing a damaging Electric-type move (except , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by an Electrium Z into Z-Charge, the user's Special Defense is raised by another stage. Description |Charges power to boost the electric move used next.}} |The user charges power to boost the Electric move it uses next.}} |The user boosts the power of the Electric move it uses next. It also raises the user's Sp. Def stat.}} |The user boosts the power of the Electric move it uses on the next turn. It also raises the user's Sp. Def stat.}} |The user boosts the power of the Electric move it uses on the next turn. This also raises the user's Sp. Def stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |form=Alola Form}} |form=Alola Form}} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} 58 |58}} 15 |15|15}} 16 |16|16}} 16 |16|16}} 48 |48}} 28 |28}} 28 |28}} }} }} By By Generation IV Spring 2010 Pichu}} In other games Description |The user gains the Charging status. It boosts the power of the Electric-type move to be used next.}} |Gives the user a Charging status, which boosts the power of any Electric-type move used on the next turn. It also boosts the user's Special Defense by 1 level.}} | }} |You'll get the Charging status, which boosts the power of Electric-type moves used on the next turn. It also boosts your Special Defense. (The stat change returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |You'll get the Charging status, which boosts the power of Electric-type moves used on the next turn. It also boosts your Sp. Def. The stats return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * This move originated as TCG . * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the user (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=充電 |zh_cmn=充電 / 充电 |nl=Oplading |fi=Lataus |fr=Chargeur |de=Ladevorgang |el=Φόρτιση |it=Sottocarica |ko=충전 Chungjeon |pl=Ładowanie |pt_br=Carregar Ataque ( - } Carga ( -present) |pt_eu=Carregar Carga |sr=Punjenje |es=Carga |vi=Nạp Điện }} Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Defense de:Ladevorgang es:Carga fr:Chargeur it:Sottocarica ja:じゅうでん zh:充电（招式）